Demonology 101
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: A blade to the gut, a puddle of blood devouring him.  Nothing but death seems to be waiting for Naruto, but Kakashi's not going to give up that easily.  Rated T for swearing and scenes involving fighting and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I've watched the anime for Ao No Exorcist and I just caught up in the manga in a day... so it had to be done! :U I also just read all of the manga for Deadman Wonderland in a day, so I may push out something for that, too... I dunno... but I do have an idea for another story involving Ao No Exorcist. ;-; TOO MANY PLOT BUNNIES. STOP MAKING BABEES!**

* * *

><p>Usually people die in dull ways. Either their hearts give out, a disease ravages their body, or they simply just fall asleep and never open their eyes again. But not in this world, a world of wars and fights, where ninjas ruled the matters of the world. Here they usually went out with a bang, hopefully taking a few of their enemies out with them. They went with pride and honor and were treated with such by those they had left behind. Sure, it was a world full of sadness for those who had been lost forever, but it was also a world full of admiration for those who had given their lives for the better of the world. Everyone looked up to something or someone, they all aspired to be better, to reach a goal.<p>

Naruto was just one of many that aspired for something greater, to be higher than he already was. But it looked as though those dreams of his would never become a reality. He lay, broken, on the ground, an arm stretched over his body while the other one was bent at his side, his hand reaching upwards. He almost looked like he was sleeping peacefully. But around him were strewn the bodies of others, both allies and enemies. A trail of blood leaked from the side of his mouth and he was pale, deathly, ghostly pale.

A sword juts out from his stomach, having sliced through many of his vital organs. With a wound like his, death was almost certain to fall upon him if he didn't receive emergency medial attention immediately. But, out here, on the battlefield, that was impossible to get. His breathing slowed even further, his chest no longer even rising with each breath. He was content to just lie there, his eyes closed against the sun. At least the last thing he would feel on his skin would be the warm sun, he thought, trying to keep cheerful in his dire situation.

But it was no hope. He knew he was going to die. There was no way out of it this time. Some warm liquid was running down his the side of his face and he cracked his eyes open at the sensation. He reached up weakly, his arm shaking with the effort, and wiped the liquid off his face, expecting to find smeared blood on his hand. But no red came away on his hand. It wasn't blood, but tears that were running down his face during his finally hour. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears that flowed from them against his will.

The forest was completely quiet, but, of course, his ears might have been blown from the explosion or he was still in shock. Above him, the branches of the trees bowed softly in the quiet wind. It looked just like any other day, a peaceful day that wasn't full of the bloodshed of hundreds and thousands of people. He could even imagine the sounds of birds singing somewhere in the distance. Looking down at his wound, he gently ran a finger down the blade, recognizing its cold metal, knowing full well who the wielder had been. Sasuke.

He closed his eyes again, finding it even harder to breath now than it had before. Every breath be drew into his body sent a sharp pain throughout his entire body. His body was cold. So, so cold. His brain felt like it was slowly shutting off, bit by bit until it would no longer be active. Black dots swarmed in front of his eyes and he shut his eyes to stop them, only to become more terrified at the natural darkness that came with that.

He searched inside himself, looking for the Nine-Tails, "You still there, Kurama?" Naruto asked into the depths. There was no reply from the blackness. Finally a "Tch!" rang out, seeming to echo endlessly.

"Don't call me that, you weakling. Why would I ever allow a weakling like you to call me by my name? You're just a ignorant brat who only bites off more than you can chew. Now hurry up and die, you lowly human," the tailed beast practically spit out the words in disgust. Naruto retreated, not knowing what to say in a situation like this.

Warmth enveloped him and he allowed his eyes to flutter open once more to find Sakura staring down at him, her eyes wet with tears. His other teammates and friends had also gathered, crouched down next to him, their eyes filled with sadness. Even Sauske stood near the back of the crowd, his brow furrowed in worry. He already regretted bringing Naruto down. He could tell just by looking at his face. Of course Naruto had already forgiven him. That's just what he did.

Sakura held him in her arms, saying something he couldn't quite catch, her voice dancing just out of reach of his ears. His eyes slid shut again and he let himself relax, surrounded by those he cared for and loved, by warmth that outmatched the sun.

He could feel Sakura clumsily brushing back his hair, her tears falling on his face like a warm afternoon rain. Reopening his eyes for what he knew would be the last time, he managed to bring a small smile to his face, hoping it glowed as much as it usually did. Sakura muffled a sob and placed her forehead against his. He heard Kakashi say something and she looked up in shock, exclaiming something in reply. His eyes slid halfway shut again and Kakashi's voice rose in urgency. They couldn't possibly be trying to save him, could they? There was no way for that to be done, even Naruto knew that.

Kakashi slid his forehead protector up, revealing his Sharingan beneath it. He felt the sword slide out from his gut as Sakura began to crudely heal his wound. But it wouldn't be enough to save his life. He had lost too much blood to be saved now by ordinary means. He wanted to stop them, to tell them to conserve their energy, but his own energy was already gone and couldn't even bring himself to hold up a finger in protest to their actions.

Sakura looked worried, but, really, he couldn't blame her. She stood back and Kakashi took her place at Naruto's side. Naruto could see his masked mouth moved, but, once more, the voice never actually reached leaned forward until his mouth was next to Naruto's ear and, finally, he could hear what he said. His ears hadn't been blown after all.

"I don't know if this will work, but we're going to try anyways. I'm going to send you to another dimension with my Kamui. We're hoping that, in that dimension, you'll fare better than here. We'll probably never see each other again, so this is goodbye Naruto," he paused, then added, softer, "You were always my favorite student."

He leaned back again and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Although he had sounded confident about his plan, his eyes were still full of doubt and a hint of fear. Naruto had never, ever seen true fear in his teacher's eyes. It did nothing to reassure him. It only frightened him even more. He wanted to open his mouth, to tell them that they were crazy, that they should just give up and let him die he. But he couldn't. His jaw was sewed shut with exhaustion. He only had a few minutes left, maybe less. His eyes slid even further shut now and he could just barely make out everyone's silhouette as they got into position to start their crazy plan. He didn't see anything or hear anything after that. He was sure that he was dead.

* * *

><p>Voices. They surrounded him. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at a while ceiling, typical of a hospital or other medical building. The smell of the air also smelled like that of a doctor's habitat. He had always hated the smell of hospitals. He wrinkled his nose and then blinked in shock. Wait, so this meant that he was still alive? How? How could he possibly still be alive after all of that? Sure, he had heard Kakashi's plan, but everyone there had known that it was a last resort effort and sure to fail.<p>

He still had no energy and could hardly move his head around to look around the room. Curtains surrounded his bed and he could hear people talking and rushing around outside his little area. The place seemed to appear busy by the sound of it. He tried to lift up his hand, but something kept it down with a medal clanking. He turned his head to look down at his right hand and discovered, to his surprise, that his arm was handcuffed to the bed.

At that moment, someone entered through the curtain. They jumped a little upon seeing him awake and fled instantly. Naruto lay his head back down, content to just stare up at the ceiling and recollect his strength at that given time. The curtain ruffled aside again and this time several people entered the area now, staring down at him as though he was an interesting specimen. But their eyes looked like those that stared at him in his past. Those that hated him and feared him for no reason other than rumors and lies.

The curtain was drawn back once more and two more people moved it. Boys that looked about his age. They, unlike the others, didn't look at him like the others did. The boy with more ruffled hair, and clothes, looked actually worried for Naruto and a little bit angry, although his anger seemed to be directed at everyone else in the vicinity at not at Naruto. If anything, he seemed ready to defend him to the death if it came to that. Naruto stared at him in confusion and the boy stared back with rounded eyes. For some reason, he felt a connection to this boy.

"What are his vitals?" A voice asked and Naruto turned his head to look at the speaker.

"They're good, sir. In fact, they're more than good. I wouldn't have suspected these types of reading from someone who had a wound as he did. He's stabilized now, but probably still weak from the blood loss and possibly from shock. If anything, sir, he seems to be coming back around in record time," a young doctor said, peering down at the machines hooked to Naruto.

"How much pain do you think he's still in?"

The doctor lifted Naruto's shirt up to inspect the wound, or what was left of it, "Almost none at all with this healing."

Naruto swallowed heavily, getting rid of the lump in his throat and managed to croak out, "I am lying right here, you know. You could just ask me about my level of pain because I'm pretty sure I know it better than they do."

They stared down at him, as though they were shocked that words had left him. Finally the boy from before let out a laugh, breaking the silence and the awkwardness of the moment. Naruto frowned and looked back up at the ceiling, testing the handcuffs once more, as though to make sure they were still there, wrapped around his wrists the metal cold against his skin. Of course they were still there, fastened to him.

"Why the hell am I handcuffed to the hospital bed?" He spit out, tugging on it a bit more. His strength was returning to him, and quickly, too.

"Because you are seen as a potential threat to the safety of exorcists and civilians in the city and must be secured in order to lower the level of danger. If you would prefer another method to this, we could kill you and just be done with you. You should be grateful that we bothered helping you at all," the man retorted. He seemed to be in charge in the way he stood tall, his shoulders shifted back to keep his upright posture. The teenager with neater hair repositioned the glasses on the bridge of his nose and the other boy shuffled uncomfortably at the words the man spoke.

The curtains ruffled once more and another person stepped into the area around his bed. Naruto did all he could to stop himself from having a nosebleed right then and there. Immediately, his eyes glued themselves back on the ceiling, anywhere but at the women who had just joined the group. She was basically wearing nothing but a bra and short shorts. Some strange tattoos ran down her front side and her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Shura-san! Where did you come from?" The untidy boy asked.

"I walked through the door, same as you," she replied with a cheeky smile and the boy was at a loss of words and just stood there, stammering, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Finally he got out, still confused at the matter, "That's not what I asked."

Naruto let out a little laugh at the two of them and immediately everyone's head snapped back around to look at him like his was some rare spectacle or laughter was forbidden in the vicinity.

"Sorry?" He mumbled, trying to move a little, but the cuffs kept him down so he couldn't find a more comfortable place to lie. Sharp pains shot through his body at the movement and he let out a gasp of pain, slowly sinking back into the position he had been in before. The doctor began checking all his vitals once more, clicking away at the machines as they continued to beep in time with Naruto's heart.

"Don't move so much or your wound will open up somewhat. It's not healed completely. Even after it's healed, you're going to need to take it easy in order not to tear it back open immediately."

Naruto nodded, then looked back over in shock as he felt exhaustion pulling him back under, "What did you do to me?"

"Just gave you some morphine to relieve any remaining pain and too help you fall back asleep. Your body may not feel like it needs to rest, but, in reality, you need to sleep as much as you can."

"Wait, what?" But it was too late and his eyes slid back shut. He didn't fall back asleep immediately, but lay there in an area between sleep and consciousness.

"Are you sure he's a demon?" The doctor's voiced floated to him as though they were spoken far away instead of right next to his bedside.

"What else can heal that quickly?" The man in charge countered with another question.

"Well, nothing else but a demon can heal that quickly that I know of. But, still, he's not healing as fast as a demon, but not as slow s a human. He could just heal quickly for all I know. Maybe he's just different."

"Or maybe he's just a different demon. He did appear out of nowhere, after all. Whatever the matter is, keep him under constant surveillance and don't let him leave this bed until I get orders that tell me otherwise."

"Yes, of course, sir."

"The rest of you. Why are you here?"

They was a mumbled mess of words and the curtains ruffled around once more as everyone left, trying to get out as quickly as they could. Finally Naruto slid back into sleep and all the noises stopped.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Four-Eyes! Wait up!" Rin yelled, running to catch up with his brother, who turned to glare at him in anger due to the use of that nickname.<p>

"Stop calling me that," he growled once Rin caught up with him. He only got a wide grin back in reply.

"Do you think that boy could really be a demon?"  
>"Who knows," he shrugged and continued walking.<p>

"Because he didn't seem that bad. If he's a demon, then I think he's like me. Do you think that we could fight together? That would be awesome!"

"Stop blabbering on and come to your senses!" Yukio rounded on his brother, his hands clenched and his teeth grinding in anger, "That boy is an example of how you'll be treated if you're ever discovered by the higher-ups. Hell, that's how they'll treat you if you're lucky. Most likely they'll just chop off your head and throw your body away. The chance of that boy ever leaving a place with constant surveillance is close to none because there's a possibility he's a demon unless he can convince people otherwise."

Rin backed off a bit, "Jeez, Yukio. I was just-"

"You were just being the immature, ignorant child you are. You need to grow up and learn how to actually-"  
>"Oh, don't worry. I'm trying to become stronger, to change, but I'm not changing for anyone other than myself," Rin took the lead now, walking in a fast, steady pace towards their empty dorm building, "I honestly don't know what your problem is with me lately."<p>

"No ones does," Yukio sighed, the anger that had flared up only moments before already dissipating, "I guess I just want you to be a little more serious with this matter. You're taking it too goddamn well."

Rin smiled, "I think that's a good thing, don't you think? Better than me freaking out about every little thing like you, Four-Eyes," he pushed the door of their dorm building open and held it to allow Yukio to pass through. He gave a little bow of the head as he passed Rin and entered the building, letting the usage of that annoying nickname slide for once.

They entered their room and immediately went to their separate sides of the room. Yukio pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down heavily in it, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. Rin flopped down onto his bed, his hands laced together behind his head.

"How many were injured today, do you think?" Rin asked, softly, after a few minutes of silence.

"It's hard to say, but since civilians were involved in the incident, I would have to say the number is somewhere up in the hundreds. Plus, there's that strange kid thrown into the mix."

"Hundreds? That's hundreds too much," he turned to look at Yukio, "How exactly am I supposed to get stronger and be able to protect my friends if I can't use my powers out in the open?"  
>"You learn other ways to protect. Learn how to swing a sword that doesn't make the area around you burst into flames. It would be a good practice for your sword, after all."<p>

"But it would be awkward to carry two swords around with me at all times."

"Then learn how to shoot like me?"  
>"I'm pretty sure I would suck at that and accidently make the gun explode in my hand."<p>

"Well aren't you hard to please?" Yukio sighed and slid back into his chair, sitting up straighter and bringing his head down so his vision fell out the window instead.

"I just hope that kid's like me. It would be nice to have someone like me to talk to without the fear of being killed," Rin paused, then added, "But, at the same time I don't want him to be like me," he rolled onto his side, a frown on his face as he stared down his brother, "Why the hell does life have to be so complicated?"  
>"It's only complicated if you make it, brother," Yukio replied without even sparing him a glance.<p>

"Hmph. Says the boy who became a exorcist at a young age."

Yukio looked over at his brother out of the corner of his eye, "I did that so I could be stronger and crush my fears. I wanted to be strong like you."  
>"And now the table has flipped."<p>

"Only if you think it has."

Rin swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Goddammit, stop being so fucking mysterious with every word you say!"  
>Yukio turned the chair so he was facing away from this brother and pushed his glasses further back up onto his nose, but he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips.<p>

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Four-Eyes! I said-" he was promptly silenced with a well aimed book that smacked him right in the forehead.

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

><p><strong>The relationship between Yukio and Rin is harder to get than I thought it would be. Dx I hope I did an okay job here.<strong>

**Anyway, if you like it please review and I'll throw out another chapter! :D**

**Oh, and don't worry. I'm almost done with the next chapter for A Ninja Amongst Meisters. I just need to write a little more and close up the chapter so expect that soon as well. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It feels a bit too rushed to me. Perhaps because it is. Oh well... I'm still working on the Darker Than Black/S-Cry-Ed story so keep looking around for that. BLAMMMMMM THIS PIECE OF CRAP. *dead***

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up the next time around, he had been moved to another location. He was in his own room now and the only sounds were the beeping of the machines attached to him. His hands were still handcuffed, he noted with a sigh, tugging on them a bit. At least his strength was coming back. He felt a lot stronger already. Perhaps if he put enough strength into it, he could break the hospital bed and get these handcuffs free. He tugged harder, feeling the metal bite into his flesh. Harder. Harder. Blood began to trickle down his arm, but, finally, the side of the bed gave in and snapped, making it easy for him to just slip the handcuff off. It was still attached to his wrist, but he was just glad for the improved movement. The other handcuff went next and he lifted his hands up towards the ceiling just because he could now.<p>

Of course it was at this moment that the doctor walked in. She looked at him in horror, dropped her clipboard, and turned to run out of the room.

"Ah, wait! I'm not gonna-" but she had already fled the room and he could hear her babbling to the other doctors about him. He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold on his bare feet and he looked down at his hospital garb, wondering where they had stashed his usual clothes. Of course those were covered in blood and had a giant hole in it from the sword wound. His gut still hurt just a bit, but it was manageable, like a stubbed toe. He walked over to the window and slid it open. Sliding out it backwards, he grabbed onto the top of the window from the outside.

The door slammed open again and the same people from the last time poured into the room, stopping in horror upon seeing him hanging out the window. The boy with messy hair and the sword slung over his shoulder moved forward towards him, concern in his eyes.

"Oh, hello," Naruto said, chipper as always, "Do you, by chance, know where my clothes are? I know that they're covered in blood and have a hole in it, but they would be much more comfortable for me than what I'm wearing right now," They only stared at him in horror, "I'm just going to take that as I no… Well it's been nice staying here, but I don't really like people who handcuff other people to beds when they're injured and really have no proof or reason to attach said person to the bed in the first place. I tend to stay away from people like that. See you guys later!"

And, with that, he stood up on the windowsill and let go, letting gravity do all the work of pushing him backwards. The boy leapt forward to try to stop Naruto but he was already too far gone for that. Naruto say him stick his head out the window before he twisted in the air to see where he was going. His feet brushed against the building and he sent chakra into the soles of his feet, sticking to the wall for a second before leaping off and landing safely on the ground below. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning, but winced in pain as the stretching irritated his still healing wound. He brought his hand down, running it over where the sword had been piercing him.

"Wait, Nii-san!" Naruto looked up to find the boy with the sword jumping out of the window as well. He landed in a crouched position and got up just fine.

"Wait… how are you not hurt? Any normal person would break their legs upon hitting the ground."

"Then I guess I'm not normal. I'm Okamura Rin," he held out his hand, "and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he hesitantly shook the boy's hand.

"Rin, what they hell are you doing?" The both looked up to see the other boy peering down at them, a frown on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's a party pooper and strict all the time, but he means well… sometimes, I think. He's my twin brother, but I'm the eldest," he screamed the next part, "And should therefore be more respected than he is!"

"Don't give me that shit, Rin. I'm higher ranked than you are. You're nothing but an Exwire. Not to mention that I'm your teacher, so you should show me some respect and call me Sensei."

Rin looked back down, releasing his grip from Naruto's, "Yeah, good luck with that, Four-Eyes."

"What did you call me?"

"Jesus! Are you a bat or something?" He shouted back up, swinging his swords about in frustration. His brother withdrew his head from the window and was replaced by that female from earlier. Naruto averted his eyes again. At least Grandma Tsunade actually bothered covering up her ridiculous breasts.

"Hey, make sure you stop him from getting away."

"I'm right here. I can hear you," Naruto growled, exasperated at all of them, as they seemed to think of him as a deaf mute. He turned to walk away, but Rin grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go away just yet. If you run away now, then they'll just hunt you down. Their doubts about who you are will increase and it will just generally be a bad thing," he held up a hand apologetic motion.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Go back to that bed and just lie there like a cripple handcuffed to the bed. Sorry, but that's not me."

"I can tell, seeing as how you came in with a sword wound and you'll already eager to get back out into the world. About that, how did you heal so quickly?"

"Can't tell you until I trust you, which I don't. No hard feelings?"

"Not really, I guess… I don't know. I felt like we kind of knew each other, like we were like each other," he leaned in and dropped his voice so no one else would hear him but Naruto, "Are you a demon? Or perhaps a son of Satan?"

"Son of who what?" Naruto threw his head back and laughed, "Now you're just speaking gibberish! I'm the son of Namikazi Minato, the fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina. Not that that means anything to you, but I'm proud of them. They gave their lives to protect me when I was just a baby. I never knew them in real life, but I have met them," he said with a smile.

"I don't- what- I- how does… I don't think that makes sense…" he scratched the back of his head in confusion at Naruto's words, "How can they be dead… but yet you've met them?"

"I don't trust you still."

"So I'm not going to get an answer?"

"Nope," he pushed Rin's arm away, walking away from the boy.

"Wait, I was serious about what they'll do to you if you leave!"

"I can't do anything else," he yelled over his shoulder and he noted that the others in the room were gone now, probably making their way through the building to his location. Rin ran in front of him, throwing out his arms to block the way.

Naruto was just seconds away from throwing the boy into the dirt when he gasped out, "Become an exorcist like me! I'm sure they'll allow that if they allowed me to become one," he moved close, "I'm the son of Satan, you see? I'm the son of their greatest enemy, but I'm an exorcist. Only a few people know who I am, but I'm still in here. I'm sure you can pull off the same thing as I did. You just have to convince Mephisto that you'll be of some use and he'll put you into the school just as he did me. I'm sure of it."

"School? Yeah, that sounds fun and all, but…"

"I don't like school either, but, trust me, it's bearable when you can go beat the shit out of demons every once in a while."

A thought just came to Naruto at this moment at the continued use of the term "demon." He heard footsteps behind him as the rest of the group, but he didn't really care anymore. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought that just entered his mind.

The others stopped behind him just in time to hear him gasp out, "So, wait… if demons exist, then does that mean ghosts exist?"

Rin blinked in surprise at the question, "Um, yes, they do."

Naruto collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands, "Shit shit shit. I can't handle this anymore. I don't want to see ghosts. I don't want anything to do with ghosts. They're freaky shit, even though I've never encountered one, but still!"

Rin crouched down, "I've only met one myself, but all he did was molest my friend. In the end, all he wanted to do was play tag. They're not scary at all."

"But… they're ghosts! They're creepy and walk through walls, right? They float around and look at you with eyes with no life in them. How is that not scary?"

"Becomes the demons are the real beasts. Ghosts are just really pale in comparison, I guess… no pun intended, I swear."

Naruto mulled it over in his thoughts and then, in one quick move, leapt up, grabbed Rin, and shoved him backwards into the crowd. He heard murmurs of shock and surprise as he dashed away as quickly as he could. He couldn't just sit around on his ass all day, attending some school so he could hunt down demon! That sounded like something straight out of his nightmares!

He had no clue where he was going, but he figured that if he just kept on going, he would be fine. He was quick, after all, and he doubted any of the others would be as fast as he was. It turned out that he was correct in assuming so, as the noises of his pursuers slowly faded away into the distance. Even then, he kept running, increasing the distance between them. There was no way he was going to let them capture him that easily. He had no weapons, but he still had his fists and his chakra, if the time came where he had to go all out against these people. He just really hoped he wouldn't have to.

His wound was staring to hurt now, begging him to slow down and he finally listened to it, hobbling to a stop. He leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. Voices of some people were coming towards him and he looked desperately for a place to hide, but finding nothing. Growling in irritation, he leaned against the wall, trying to look as normal as one in hospital clothes and handcuffs could manage. Which was not at all. The teens rounded the corner and started walking past him. He was almost out of the clear when one of them, a boy with pink hair, stopped to stare at him in confusion. He saw the handcuffs and immediately all the blood drained from his face.

"Ah- ah- you're a-" Naruto clapped a hand over the kid's mouth, glaring at him. The others hadn't noticed his absence and continued walking, talking about what ever it was that had been talking about before. It was like they didn't even care about the kid that much.

"I'm not a criminal, if that's what you're thinking," Naruto hissed at the boy, who frantically pointed at the handcuff hanging off the arm that was closing his mouth, "Yes, I'm well aware I have those on me, but I am not a criminal. Trust me."

"Renzo what are you- um…" One of the other boys said, turning around. His eyes got wide at the sight behind him. Naruto swore under his breath. They had spotted him. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth and got ready to run again.

"Wait, why are you wearing handcuffs if you're not a criminal?" The boy asked and Naruto stopped, wondering if he should answer them. The others were making their way over, their eyes wary.

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Because I woke up in a hospital bed with them around my wrists. I don't know anything beyond that. I just remember falling unconscious from my wound and then waking up in the hospital, nothing more."

"Your wound? Are you an exorcist or something?"

"No, I'm not. This one kid told me I should become one but that was before I threw him behind me to create a diversion so I could run away. Who knows what he thinks about me now."

The boy, Renzo, backed away, "So you're a wanted person running away from the hospital with handcuffs on your wrists? You're not the smartest person are you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto's cheeks reddened as he realized just how much he probably stood out. He noticed they were wearing some kind of uniform like the one Rin had been wearing. Maybe they knew him? One of the girls was reaching into her pocket and removing some pieces of paper for whatever reason.

"Do you guys know a Okamura Rin?"

"Yeah, he's a classmate of ours. Why do you want to know?" Asked the girl, still holding the papers in her hand.

"He's fucking annoying," a boy with a blond strip of color in his hair said before Naruto could get a word in edgewise.

"Annoying how? He seems normal to me."

"Then you must be annoying, too. Answer her question. Why did you want to know if we know him," Naruto frowned at the boy, knowing that arguing with him would be like both of them bashing their heads into walls.

"I noticed you were wearing the same uniforms as him, so I figured I'd see if you did know each other. I was just curious. But, now that I know that you know him, I really do have to get the hell out of here," he tried to make his escape then, but the boy with the two colored hair grabbed him by the back of his shirt and plowed him to the ground. He cracked his knuckles and looked down at Naruto, a twisted grin on his face.

"Whoa, hey now. You wouldn't hit an injured person, now would you?" Naruto said defensively, holding up a hand.

"Yes, Bon would," Renzo replied for him.

"Okay, fine, I was just asking you guys a simple question, no need to go around, throwing people into the dirt. You need to just- ugh," Naruto grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his wound. He sat up, lifting up his shirt to inspect it. It was a purplish color, definitely not good.

"Ah, shit, Bon. I think you reopened his wound or something!"

"What? Really? I didn't throw him down that hard did I? I just meant to send him tumbling to the ground, not- oh shit. What do we do?"

"Well first you can calm down and then you leave me alone," Naruto said, getting back to his feet and patting his side gently, as though trying to lessen the pain in the throbbing wound.

"Nope, I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"Hey, wait! Nonono! Get your hands off me!" Naruto flailed around as they all reached out towards him.

"Oh, hey, there's the cat!" A female voice rang out and they all turned to see Shura strolling towards them, a smug smile on her face, "Come here, kitty cat."

She grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and began dragging him away.

"Wait, what? Why am I a cat?"

"Your whiskers, of course," she practically purred, poking him in the cheek. He blushed and how close she was and tried to maneaver away. She noticed this and immediately locked his head under her arm, leaving him to suffocate in her breast, completely blind to all that was around him. He let out muffled screams, trying to break free. Rin jogged around the corner at that moment and stopped when he saw that Shura had found Naruto already. To be honest, he was quite disappointed. He had hoped to find him first so he could try talking to him again. Maybe since it was Shura who had found him, he would still have a chance at that.

"Hey, Shura, do you think I could talk to Naruto for a second?"

"Who? The kitty cat? Hell no."

Or maybe not.

"I won't take long. I just want to try and change his mind again."

Shura looked down at the boy in her arm and then back at Rin. Finally she threw Naruto forward, who gasped at the air, glad for the oxygen.

"There, but you only get a minute or two. And if you let him run off again…"

"Yeah, yeah, there will be hell to pay. Same as usual. I got this," Rin said, grabbing Naruto's arm to pull him away.

"Jesus, what is it with you people and pulling me around? I can walk, you know."

Rin dropped Naruto's arm and turned to stare him down, "I told you not to run away. Now they're furious at you. Just hurry up and say you'll become an Exorcist."

"What does that even mean? "Become an Exorcist." You say it like it's a simple thing."

"It's not, but I don't care because someday I'm going to become the strongest Exorcist. I'm going to take on the title of Paladin, the title given to only one Exorcist and I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan."

"Pfftk," Naruto couldn't help himself but laugh at the boy's words. They really were alike in so many ways. It was quite creepy, really. It was like meeting another you. He wondered if there was a Sakura, Kakashi, or Sasuke like person in this world. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if there was.

"What are you laughing at? You think that's funny? What are you-"

"You're just like me."

Rin blinked in surprise. He hadn't exactly expected a reply like that.

"All right time's up. Time to take kitty cat to the big guys so they can decide on his punishment for… whatever."

"I haven't done anything. You guys should be the ones being punished for handcuffing me to a bed for no reason."

"That's unfortunately not the way the world works when you're seen as a threat and a possible demon or son of Satan."

Naruto sighed, looking over at Rin, who just shrugged and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Fine, lets get this over with."

"All right, just gotta get out my keys. Now where did I put my keys?" She patted her shorts, searching the almost nonexistent pockets, "I don't know where my keys are."

"You're always so useless," Someone said, followed by the click of a key fitted into a lock. They turned to see Yukio across the street, opening the door to a house. A large hallway lay on the other side, one that looked too big for the house that had been opened.

"Oh, thank you Scaredy Cat Four Eyes," Shura smiled gesturing for Naruto to follow her into the doorway.  
>Yukio smiled coldly, "Call me that once more and I'll never help you ever again."<br>"You keep saying that, but it's never happened," she laughed and the door closed behind them. They walked through the massive place without a word passing between them. The pain in Naruto's side was fading and would soon be gone. He poked it gently just to make sure and was relieved when it didn't bring him extra pain. He would have to be more careful while it healed fully.

"Here's the room in which your hearing will be. Don't fuck up, okay?"

"Oh, thanks for the support. It's much appreciated," Naruto said sarcastically, opening the door to a brightly lit, circular room. He stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind him, Shura staying behind. He gulped as he saw people all around the sides of the room, their faces hidden.

"Step up, boy," someone's voice rang out and Naruto did as he was told, walking to the middle of the room, "Do you have anything to say before we begin?"  
>"Yes, actually, I do," he looked up at one of the men that seemed higher up and more prominently placed, hoping he was looking him in the eye and declared, "I want to become an Exorcist."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, I guess... *crawls off* I don't even know anymore. Jesus penis. ;-;<strong>


	3. Hiatus

This story has been placed on permanent hiatus, as I have not been interested in animes for over a year now.

If you still want to continue following me for other fandoms such as Supernatural, Sherlock, etc. you can find me on AO3 under CollateralDamage666.


End file.
